The Witcher: The new recruit
by dragonelf68
Summary: This is from the series of book from Andrzej Sapkowski. The series of books is about witchers, professional moster slayers. The main character of the series is one Geralt of Rivia. Also known as the White wolf. Please forgive my grammer. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Geralt, also known as The White Wolf stood on an outcropping overlooking Kaer Morhem, the witchers home. With his heightened hearing, he heard the screams of travelers from over the mountains. Running along the mountain, he quickly descended in short jumps until he reached the lost travelers. He stood only meters away as he drew his silver sword. Suddenly, he was surprised by the yell of a warrior. It was a rare event for a witcher to be surprised. He watched as the figure jumped off a small boulder on the mountain side and landed between the travelers and the creatures. A closer look told Geralt that they were Wyverns.

Suddenly raising his hand, the warrior knocked one of the wyverns away with the sign of Aard. While the other creature was stunned, the man turned his attention to the other. Raising his silver sword, he faked a half-pirouette to the left before raising his hand and sending out a wave of fire toward the beast with the sing of Iingi. Knowing the limited sight of the wyvern, he changed the speed of his movements quite often, confusing the beast. Raising his sword, the suddenly flipped onto the creatures back and dug it into the wyvern's skull. Flipping off the deceased, he threw 2 silver daggers to the stunned opponent. Hitting their mark, the man watched as the creature bled to death in a matter of seconds.

Turning to the travelers, he spoke. "What are you doing here?"

"We're trying to find our way to Vizima."

There was a long silence as the savior stared at the man.

"Tell me the truth. Vizima is the other way."

Geralt decided it was time to step in.

"Leave travelers. Now. The man is correct. You have no business here."

"We didn't ask your opinion witcher. Think we don't know the secret of Kaer Morhem? Well you're in for a surprise." Said one of the travelers.

"Enough," replied the man who had slayed the wyverns. "If you won't leave, I'll make you. Haveri' Doth undilath."

The group of travelers dissipeared in a magical portal which closed right after. Turning to Geralt, the man spoke.

"If it isn't The White Wolf himself. You're wondering why I'm here. I need to speak with your master witcher, Vesemir."

"How do you know of him?"

"You will find I know a great many things. The fact that I just defeated two wyverns single-handedly and used two of the witchers signs should be enough to convince you I'm no ordinary man."

Geralt stared at the man for a long time.

"Very well. Follow me."


	2. Chapter 2

The man stood outside the gate of Kaer Morhem while the witcher had gone inside. He closed his eyes as he reached out with his mind. He suddenly found a place of power. Stepping through it with his mind, he could see the tragedy that had occurred here so many years ago. The day the fanatics had laid siege, along with several sorcerers, to the famous stronghold. Without the sorcerers, it could not have been accomplished. He watched as the witchers fought the attackers. 40 students had been killed, along with a few fully trained witchers. Since that incident, only a few witchers had remained. The one he was looking for, Vesemir, was the only survivor alive today. Feeling the witchers approaching, he broke off the connection and turned to them.

"I'm told you wish to speak to me," said Vesemir.

"You have been told correct."

"Well, then, I'm waiting."

"I come from a distant land. I am a monster slayer similar to you witchers. You see, no witchers have ever been to my land. We, like you, are on the verge of extinction. We have both undergone the same mutations, although some have varied. My land has been overtaken by various creatures. As Geralt has most likely already told you, I have… exceptional skill with a sword and signs. We have unlocked the secrets of the various signs, as well as others that you are unaware of."

"Get to the point."

"Interesting. I didn't foresee you saying that. No matter. We wish to form an alliance. Our knowledge deals with the signs mainly and less with the sword. Yours deals with the sword mainly and less with the signs. By working together, we can both benefit. So, what say you master witcher?"

There was a long silence. Finally, "We will have to speak it over amongst ourselves. You are free to take up camp in the courtyard, but you may not venture within the keep."

"Okay. If I may offer a suggestion though, consolt the sorceress, Triss Merigold, on this matter. She is one of the few who have seen our lands. I know she is here. In fact, she has been listening in on us this entire time. Come on down Triss."

The witchers looked as the door to the keep opened and a woman stepped out. She had flowing red hair and beautiful eyes. She walked over to the group and looked at the man.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the leader of Iron Thorns himself. How are you Blaine?"

"Can't complain."

"Triss, come with us. Help us reach a decision in this manner. We will return shortly Master Blaine," Replied Vesemir.

"I will see you then Master Vesemir. I will set up in the courtyard."

With that the witchers and Trish turned and walked into the keep. As Blaine walked through the gate, he heard it close behind him with a loud smash. Sitting out a large embroidered pillow, he sat on it and began to meditate, traveling into the keep and following the witchers with his mind.

"So, as the only one who has had a prior encounter with the man, We will let you give your opinion first Mistress." Said Vesemir as soon as they were all seated.

"Thank you. What Blaine says is true. His land is overrun by beasts. But they are no ordinary ones. His guild has also learned more of the signs then you have. They are also very rich. I say you help them."

"And you Master Geralt?"

"I'm inclined to go with Triss. From what I saw, he is as skilled as we are, if not more, in the art of sword craft."

"Very well. And you Master Eskel?"

" I'm not sure about this. I don't think we should meddle in human affairs."

"He's no more human then you are Eskel," Interrupted Triss.

"Still. I have a bad feeling about it."

"Very well then. It's decided. We shall join forces with these Iron Thorns. Lets return."


End file.
